PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE A The administrative core will provide support for the science being performed in each of the three projects. Dr. Sinoway will meet on a regular basis with each of the project leaders. In these meetings, discussions regarding new directions and potential areas of future collaboration between the projects will be discussed. A leadership team including Dr. Sinoway, Dr. Leuenberger, Dr. Kaufman, Dr. Li, Dr. Ruiz- Velasco, Dr. Thomas and Dr. Yang will meet bi-weekly. Each of the investigators in this PPG will receive administrative support from this core and rely heavily on Ms. Stoner's administrative and organizational skills. She will be involved in the preparation of manuscripts, grant renewal applications (competitive and non-competitive), and scheduling the seminar series and various meetings including those of the internal and external advisory boards. Each of the investigators in this PPG will receive financial and regulatory support from Ms. Gray. She handles both pre and post award paperwork, and will be the IRB liaison for the group. Salary support for Stoner and Gray are provided by the Penn State College of Medicine. Engineering support (including repair and fabrication of novel devices for all 3 Projects) will be provided by Dr. Herr, and biostatistical support will be provided by Allen Kunselman. Funding for computer expenses, publications costs and travel are budgeted within this Core and will be shared between the three Projects.